Desejo Adormecido
by Eliziane
Summary: Fatos curiosos e relevadores acontecem enquanto Mulder dorme. Algo ou alguém ameaça sua relação amorosa com Scully. E uma revelação chocante pode pôr em questão esse amor.


**Título:** Desejo Adormecido

**Categoria:** Shipper

**Discleimer:** Os personagens Byers, Frohike, Langly, Mulder, Scully, Skinner e Spender são da criação de Cris Carter. Qualquer semelhança com outros nomes, pessoas ou acontecimentos aqui encontrados terá sido mera coincidência.

**Sinopse:** Fatos curiosos e relevadores acontecem enquanto Mulder dorme. Algo ou alguém ameaça sua relação amorosa com Scully. E uma revelação chocante pode pôr em questão esse amor. 

**02:38 am.**

A noite estava fria e mesmo assim Melanie Harris conseguia ficar parada na esquina à espera de um cliente.

Usando um pesado casaco de pele artificial e com toda extensão das pernas de fora, ela olhava na direção do trânsito toda vez que o sinal fechava.

Estava sendo difícil ganhar a noite. Dede as onze que apenas um cliente aparecera, e este só desejava um pouco de sexo oral. Coisa que Mel reprovava.

O que ela mais temia era ser repreendida por Johnny, seu cafetão. Se não descolasse a noite, ele seria capaz de lhe dar uma surra.

Mas suas preces pareceram ser ouvidas quando um Honda cinza-metálico parou no meio fio e o ocupante se inclinou com um sorriso conquistador.

Ele estava sozinho. Era muito atraente com o cabelo castanho caindo na testa, olhos amendoados, o lábio inferior levemente mais carnudo.

- Olá – Mel se insinuou toda faceira.

- Vamos? – ele convidou fazendo um gesto de cabeça e estendendo o braço para abrir a porta.

A garota não procurou saber quem era. Viu um corpo esguio, de coxas volumosas dentro do jeans. O peito musculoso sobressaía mesmo dentro da camiseta cor de cinza.

Feliz por ter conseguido finalmente um cliente, mais ainda por ter se atraído fortemente por ele, ela não lhe fez perguntas. Por sua vez, ele acelerou depois que o sinal abriu completamente alheio ao atento Johnny estrategicamente posicionado do outro lado da rua.

**Arlington, apartamento de Mulder.**

**02:55 am.**

Os passos eram abafados e cautelosos. Até mesmo o abrir do zíper foi cuidadosamente calculado para não despertar o sono de Scully que só se moveu quando sentiu a mão macia no rosto e uma carícia íntima sobre os lábios.

- Humm... Por onde esteve?

- Fui comprar algumas rosquinhas.

Ela se voltou puxando o lençol sobre os seios, deliciosa em sua intimidade. Mulder sabia bem o que havia sob o lençol. Um corpo cor de creme e estupidamente esguio que ele não cansava de amar.

- Rosquinhas de madrugada, Mulder? Está tão frio...

- Você sabe que eu fico com fome depois que a gente faz amor. – respondeu sentando ao seu lado com um olhar tão provocante que ela estremeceu. – Você não sente fome também?

- Só de você!

Ele não agüentou a provocação. Scully estava com a boca cor de rosa arqueada em um sorriso tão sensual. Um pouco da perna de fora e o evidente contorno do quadril sob o lençol de cetim salmon.

Foi questão de segundos para ele se livrar do jeans. Usava nada por baixo, tanto que ela abafou um gemido vendo a masculinidade dele brilhar contra a luz deficiente. Alto, esguio, estupidamente selvagem. Ele se despia como todo homem faz quando está com pressa. Arrancou a camisa cinza por cima da cabeça e se enfiou sob o lençol ao lado dela.

Scully sentiu o poder dos seus braços, o roçar da pelve e a pressão de seu pênis no umbigo quando se moldaram.

Com a mão firme, Mulder a trouxe para junto fazendo o lençol escorregar. Os bicos rijos dos seios dela o espetaram no peito largo e isso o deixou ainda mais excitado.

- Dana...! – gemeu finalmente envolvendo sua boca generosa com um beijo úmido.

Scully já se esfregava na coxa dele, cedendo espaço para ele se afundar. Mulder sentiu a aspereza de sua vulva úmida, impressionado com a facilidade que ela tinha em se preparar para ele. Sua virilidade já pulsava em riste, igualmente pronta, mas não havia pressa apesar do crescente desejo. Pelo menos não até que Scully escorregou a mão pequenina por entre os dois corpos e lhe fez uma carícia tão íntima que o desnorteou.

Em meio ao beijo tórrido, ele se arqueou adorando-lhe a ousadia. Tocava-se todos os dias, mas nenhuma sensação era parecida com aquilo. A mão de sua mulher pegando-o na parte mais sensível do seu corpo, evidenciando que o apreciava no comprimento e espessura.

Não conseguindo mais se deter em carícias, ele a esmagou bem debaixo do seu corpo pesado. Usou a mão direita para erguer suavemente o seu joelho facilitando ainda mais o toque dela e de olhos cerrados viu seu ar apaixonado.

Scully só precisou soerguer os quadris um pouquinho. Encaixaram-se com os rostos colados, respirações ofegantes. Foi um movimento firme o bastante para faze-la gemer e ousado o suficiente para receber em troca uma mordida no ombro.

- Oh Mulder!...

- Eu te amo!

-... Também...! – a voz dela morreu na garganta ao sentir-se invadida. Arfou excitada mexendo os quadris na direção dele até sentir tudo dentro de si, depois ele se movendo como um bailarino em rítmicas estocadas que simplesmente a enlouqueciam. – Oh... Não pare...! Está vindo!...

Ela se segurava nos ombros dele, jogando a pelve ao seu encontro em movimentos cada vez mais crescentes até o clímax.

- Oh! Dana!...

As unhas bem feitas de Scully enterraram-se na carne dele no instante em que partilhavam o prazer sincronizadamente. Mulder se sentia mais homem quando ela o arranhava e mordia, prendendo-o com os calcanhares completamente moldada nele.

A espera por cada fim de semana fazia deles dois completos alucinados. Talvez por isso fizessem amor como se fosse a última vez, fatigados da falsa polidez no ambiente de trabalho, diante dos amigos, tendo que se manter indiferentes para manter as aparências.

Scully ainda sentia o coração acelerado quando ele lhe deu um pouco de espaço, mesmo sem querer soltíla. Olharam-se apaixonados na obscuridade. Mulder lhe deu um beijo doce, então ela suspirou e se encolheu no seu peito quente, levemente suado.

- Quando teremos um filho?

A pergunta débil a surpreendeu. Tanto que abriu os olhos e olhou para ele embriagada.

- Filho? Estava pensando nisso quando me inundou daquele jeito?

Com o rosto corado ele arqueou os lábios confessando:

- Estava.

- Não devia me pedir em casamento primeiro?

- Você quer se casar comigo?

- Se está me pedindo isso só para diminuir sua culpa por ter me seduzido...

- Ora!...

Scully sorriu com um ar cínico que o desnorteou.

- Bobo!... Um dos meus sonhos é casar e ter filhos, Mulder. Mas só se for com você.

Ele não esperava por aquilo. Engoliu em seco abraçando-a com força. Ficaram assim alguns instantes, até que ela refletiu:

- Como acha que ele sera?

- Terá os olhos azuis como os seus, o cabelinho dourado e muito sedoso, a pele rosada e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Scully abafou um soluço ouvindo-o sonhar com aquilo. Mulder era sempre tão cínico em tudo. Difícil crer que ele sentia necessidade de fazer família. Aos poucos ela conhecia o lado mais íntimo dele e até mesmo isso a fascinava.

- O que foi? Falei alguma bobagem?

Ela meneou a cabeça escondendo o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Dócil, completamente meiga no calor dele.

- É que... Eu tenho medo de sonhar também.

- Ora, por que? – suavemente ergueu seu queixo e a beijou no olho direito – Todo mundo tem o direito de sonhar. Até mesmo nós dois.

- Parece um sonho tão distante...

- Não para nós Scully.

Agora ela sorria adoravelmente com as faces úmidas pelas lágrimas.

- O que é engraçado?

- Você me chamando de Scully.

- Se quiser, posso chama-la de Dana o tempo inteiro. Ou não somos íntimos suficiente para isso?

- Somos íntimos suficiente para qualquer coisa, Mulder.

- Alguém já lhe disse que o seu primeiro nome é lindo, Dana Katherine Scully? O fato de ter escolhido uma profissão onde o que mais se usa é o sobrenome contribuiu para que ele ficasse no esquecimento. – refletiu suavizando mais ainda a voz rouca perto do ouvido dela. – Mas um dia quando nos casarmos, o Scully será esquecido e então todos irão chamíla de Sra. Mulder.

- Soa como música para meus ouvidos.

Enquanto falava, ele deslizou a mão até a curva do traseiro macio dela e a trouxe para cima.

- Nem quero pensar que amanhã seremos outra vez secos e formais um com o outro.

- Jamais vou conseguir ser seco e formal com você depois disso tudo, Dana. – retrucou deixando-se afagar na nuca bem feita.

Scully olhou para a boca carnuda dele de modo que o arrepiou. Foi como um novo convite que o fez estreita-la nos braços fortes.

- Meu amor! – gemeu embriagado de paixão.

Beijaram-se avidamente. A boca dela permitiu que a língua dele penetrasse entre seus dentes e um fio de saliva veio junto quando Scully deslizou beijando seu peito, chupando os mamilos enquanto se apoiava no seu abdômen para olhar na direção do relógio digital.

- É tarde... Eu devia deixa-lo dormir...!

- Eu não consigo com você tão perto. Só me dá vontade de te amar.

Ela subiu um pouco mais de modo que permitiu a ele afundar o rosto entre seus seios rijos.

- Não me deixe. – pediu fazendo um esforço fora do comum para se manter lúcido, mas estava esgotado depois de uma noite inteira dentro dela.

- Não, Mulder. Eu não vou sair daqui por nada.

**Prédio do FBI.**

**09:01 am.**

Jeffrey Spender estava sentado à mesa de Mulder no porão do FBI. Scully pensou ter entrado na sala errada, mas assim que a viu o agente se levantou alinhando a gravata.

- É incrível como a parceria tem o poder de deixar as pessoas sincronizadas, não é agente Scully?

- Não sei do que está falando, agente Spender, mas se isso é uma forma de dizer que estou atrasada, não me interessa.

- Estou aqui há... Duas horas e dois minutos e nem sinal do agente Mulder.

Calmamente Scully se apoiou no arquivo e abriu uma gaveta.

- Ele pode ter tido algum contratempo.

- Você também? Ou quer me fazer crer que estava trabalhando na sua sala? Pelo que me consta, você não tem sala.

- Por que sera? – retrucou procurando manter a serenidade. – Agente Spender, eu não lhe devo satisfações, já que meus atrasos são perfeitamente justificados aos meus superiores.

Ele se limitou a um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Diga, por favor, ao agente Mulder que eu preciso me pôr a par dos arquivos x que ele tem pendentes. Parece que você tem mais contato com ele do que qualquer um de nós...

Antes que Scully revidasse ele já estava de saída. Ela segurava a pasta que viera busca, mas não se moveu enquanto a porta fechava.

Ficou se perguntando se seu caso com Mulder era tão evidente aos olhos dos colegas de trabalho, uma vez que ambos se esforçavam para parecerem naturais. Ela principalmente buscava de todas as formas dividir a vida pessoal do trabalho. Ninguém mais precisava saber do seu romance. A vida era sua, fazia dela o que quisesse.

A porta voltou a abrir. Desta vez era ele em seu paletó impecável, cabelo sobre a testa e o ar renovado.

Scully sentiu uma injeção de adrenalina acelerar seu coração apaixonado e ele não se conteve em se aproximar com toda intenção estampada no rosto cínico.

- Você devia deixar algumas roupas no meu apartamento. Assim não saía às pressas para se trocar em casa, e nós dois poderíamos vir juntos ao trabalho. – comentou se inclinando para degustar o sabor de sua boca cor de rosa. – Já lhe dei bom dia?

- Bom dia, Mulder. É melhor se comportar porque eu não confio nas paredes deste lugar. Parece que todo mundo tem acesso a esta sala além de nós.

Ele a soltou mecanicamente percebendo como estava tensa. Arrodeou a mesa só agora percebendo que estava vestida do jeito que ele mais adorava. Aquela perigosa saia justa que delineava suas coxas roliças e deixava as panturrilhas firmes de fora. Sorrindo secretamente ele imaginou que ela se vestia daquele jeito para deixa-lo ansioso pelo próximo domingo. Scully era ciente do quanto ele amava suas formas esguias.

Mas ela estava pensando em outras coisas ao dizer:

- O agente Spender esteve aqui procurando por você.

- Sim? O que ele queria?

- Algo sobre deixa-lo a par dos arquivos x pendentes, mas acho que é pura especulação.

Mulder fez um gesto convidando-a a sentar diante dele.

- Como assim?

- Ele suspeita de nossa relação.

- E daí? – refletiu sereno.

- Daí... Você não se preocupa? O que vão pensar de nós?

- Sinceramente, Scully eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam ou deixam de pensar. Já sou tido como estranho para essas pessoas. Elas não se incomodam em me taxar, em me criticar, em desacreditar o meu trabalho, então não deviam se importar com minha vida pessoal. Esse assunto só diz respeito a nós dois. Afinal, do que você tem medo?

Scully mordeu o lábio desviando os olhos para as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

- Mulder, eu...

- Ah, que bom que eu os encontrei. – Era a secretária de Skinner na soleira da porta – O diretor-assistente Skinner precisa falar com vocês. Venham até a sala do interrogatório.

Os dois se entreolharam, mas foi Mulder quem levantou primeiro.

- O que aconteceu com o telefone? – perguntou-se fazendo o costumeiro ar de choça.

Scully passou por ele até o elevador. Ficou do seu lado um pouco atrás da secretária até o andar da sala de interrogatório.

Skinner ouvia com atenção o depoimento do homem sentado na sala diante do agente Spender.

- O que temos? – foi Mulder quem perguntou.

- Ele se chama Johnny Fishburn, mais conhecido como Johnny Olhos de Cobra. É um cafetão. A polícia encontrou uma de suas garotas morta e estuprada em um parque esta madrugada nas proximidades de Arlington.

Scully arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco pressentindo algo grave.

- Por que o agente Spender o está interrogando? – desta vez foi Mulder quem falou.

- Porque este caso vai ser acompanhado pelo agente Spender. Além de não se tratar de um arquivo x, há um detalhe chocante no depoimento dele. – Skinner desdobrou o papel que tinha na mão e exibiu para os dois. – Este homem afirma que a prostituta foi vista pela última vez com você, Mulder.

- O quê? – Scully exclamou atônita. – Mas isso é um absurdo!

- Agente Scully, estamos falando de uma probabilidade. Claro que ninguém acredita que o agente Mulder possa ser quem a testemunha diz, mas evidentemente há alguém muito parecido com ele cometendo crimes de estupro e estrangulamento perto do bairro onde ele mora. Por isso eu os quero fora deste caso.

- Mas senhor...

- Confio na eficiência do agente Spender, agente Scully. Por hora preciso que você fique com Mulder sob sua custódia, e por qualquer motivo que seja, não se ausentem do prédio até segunda ordem.

Mulder parecia uma estátua muda. Nem mesmo seus olhos piscavam de tanta incredulidade. Aquilo era um pesadelo ou alguém estava armando para o destruir?

Scully se voltou para o espelho no momento em que o agente Spender acabava o interrogatório. Ela que não escondia a inquietação, também parecia assustada.

- Ele está convicto do que viu. – disse o agente Spender ao se deter diante dos colegas. – Fez o retrato falado do homem que levou Melanie Harris esta madrugada para o parque onde a estuprou e estrangulou...

- Nós já sabemos de tudo isso, agente Spender. – cortou Mulder com a voz grave.

- Agente Mulder, eu não sou o seu inimigo. Se ele existe, está lá fora se passando por você e eu vou encontra-lo. – desfiou ignorando Skinner e Scully ao seu redor.

Diante da tensão, Scully pegou o braço de Mulder e o impeliu temerosa.

- Vem, Mulder. Vamos voltar para sua sala.

Ele deixou-se conduzir sem tirar os olhos do agente Spender. Entrou no elevador depois dela e se surpreendeu quando a viu apertar o botão da garagem.

- O que está fazendo?

- Exatamente o que você faria. Vamos investigar.

- Você também acha que eu sou suspeito?

- Que pergunta. Passei a noite toda com você.

- Mas houve um momento em que eu saí, esqueceu?

Scully contraiu os músculos reprovadora. – Mulder, por favor!

Chegaram na garagem e foram direto para o carro dela. Scully nem bem esperou ele sentar e já estava dando a partida.

- Para onde vamos?

- Ver o corpo de Melanie Harris.

- Então me deixe na esquina da rua vinte e três em Arlington. – pediu colocando o cinto – Tenho algumas coisas a fazer.

Scully não pôde fazer muita coisa quando chegou a ver o corpo de Melanie Harris. Os peritos haviam autopsiado e recolhido amostras de sêmen e de pele sob suas unhas.

Ela estava completamente confusa ao receber uma cópia do laudo e a comparação de DNA. Todo o seu corpo reagiu diante das evidências, mas sua mente recusava aceitar.

- Mulder, onde esta?

A voz dela soou trêmula ao telefone.

- No meu apartamento. O que houve?

- Estou indo para aí.

Ele desligou percebendo o impacto de pânico no timbre dela. Sabia que não era coisa boa, mas decidiu continuar usando o computador enquanto esperava.

Vinte minutos mais tarde Scully estava entrando afogueada pela porta entreaberta. Viu Mulder sentado digitando, mas parou assim que a ouviu.

- Estive falando com Byers para ver se conseguiam rastrear alguma coisa. Sabe o que eu descobri, Scully? Que ontem exatamente às duas horas um cometa passou perto da terra.

Ela colocou a cópia do laudo sobre o teclado do computador fazendo-o se calar e ler o que estava escrito.

- Acredita nisso?

- Por que acha que estou aqui com você quando deveríamos estar trancafiados no porão esperando que o competente agente Spender tropece em alguma evidência errada?

- Você está duvidando de mim também, Scully. Confesse. Alias, não confesse nada. Seus olhos dizem tudo. – acusou ficando de pé e tão mais alto que ela.

- Mulder, estou tentando proteger você...

- A mim ou ao nosso romance?

- Mulder, não sou eu...

- Sei. É o que os outros vão pensar de você. A polida e sempre fria agente Scully, considerada intocada e inalcançável, de repente revela que tem um amante idiota que vive correndo atrás de alienígenas e casos sem solução...

- Pare! Se você não está pronto para isso então não me critique! Ambos sabemos porque nosso caso não pode ser revelado! As pessoas por trás de nós nos destruiriam se soubessem de nossas fraquezas. Se você não aceita, não use isso para me acusar. Não é justo!

Quando ela tropeçou no sofàMulder estendeu instintivamente os braços e a segurou completamente arrependido de tudo o que dissera.

- Desculpe! Desculpe...!

- Oh Mulder! O que está havendo conosco? Temos que confiar um no outro! Eu confio cegamente em você! Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo... Eu preciso proteger você...! Não vou permitir que eles nos separem!

- Ninguém jamais vai conseguir nos separar. – garantiu respirando fundo e segurando-a pelas faces – Quanto a isso não se preocupe porque nosso amor é para sempre!

Ela ficou lânguida nos braços dele. Mulder tinha o poder de mexer com sua libido. Scully não conseguiu disfarçar seu olhar de ternura e com esforço se firmou ao ouvir o celular chamar.

- Atenda. Deve ser o Skinner me procurando.

Ainda trêmula ela foi até a mesa e pegou o telefone.

- Scully.

Mulder continuou imóvel olhando-a. Estava tão perto que ela pôde sentir seu calor.

- Er... Sim, senhor! Ele está comigo. Esteve comigo a manhã inteira. Já estou ciente do laudo... Vamos imediatamente.

Ao desligar, ela nem precisou de palavras com ele. Trocaram um olhar e Mulder balançou a cabeça no que Scully entendeu como uma afirmação de que ele estava pronto para qualquer coisa ao lado dela.

**Prédio do FBI.**

**01:47 pm.**

Uma junta composta por oito homens, incluindo o agente Spender e o diretor-assistente Skinner, receberam o casal na sala de interrogatório.

Mulder foi convidado a se sentar. Scully ocupou uma cadeira à sua direita muito tensa.

- Pensei tê-los advertido sobre permanecer no prédio do FBI. – começou Skinner visivelmente irritado.

- A culpa foi minha. – Mulder falou antes que Scully se desculpasse. – Insisti muito e a agente Scully me levou até Arlington. Eu... Eu precisava investigar sobre o caso. Ele diz respeito a mim, então... Desculpe Skinner.

- Queremos manter sua integridade, agente Mulder. Se ficar à solta, corre o risco de ser ainda mais suspeito do homicídio, ou simplesmente atrapalhar o rumo das investigações.

Ele concordou muito sério.

- Agente Mulder... Enquanto você "investigava", a polícia encontrou um carro Honda cinza-metálico na esquina do seu prédio. – agora era Jeffrey quem falava. – Suas digitais estavam no volante, no painel, em boa parte do carro. O que nos diz sobre isso?

- Honda cinza-metálico é o carro dos meus sonhos. – caçoou deixando Jeffrey a ponto de pular no seu pescoço.

- Agente Mulder, é estranho como todas evidências levam até você. Isso não o surpreende? A idéia de que existe uma pessoa parecida com você, que está cometendo crimes em seu nome, não lhe parece um assunto sério o bastante?

- O que querem que eu faça? Que me confesse culpado?

- Só precisamos saber onde esteve ontem quando o crime aconteceu.

Ele arqueou os lábios dizendo preguiçosamente:

- Estava em meu apartamento.

- Tem como provar isso?

- É o que faz uma pessoa normal depois de um dia duro. Vai para casa, toma banho e dorme. Eu estava dormindo. Assisti tv até as nove, depois adormeci.

Skinner trocou um olhar com Scully que se remexia inquieta na cadeira.

- Agente Mulder, seremos obrigados a recolhe-lo para uma sala até que tudo seja esclarecido. – Skinner concluiu. – Como você não possui álibi, esperamos que as investigações nos levem a outros rumos e tudo seja esclarecido. Mas por enquanto você ficará sob custódia do FBI na carceragem...

- Isso é realmente necessário? – Scully entrou em pânico com a idéia.

- Preciso lhe responder, agente Scully?

Ela olhou para Mulder que fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Senhor, o agente Mulder é completamente inocente. Vocês sabem disso!

- Agente Scully, não dificulte as coisas. Tenho ordens para manter o agente Mulder em segurança até que este caso seja devidamente apurado.

- Você não confia no que ele diz?

- Não sou eu. É o sistema. E a menos que ele tenha um álibi convincente ou testemunhas de que permaneceu em seu apartamento por toda noite...

- É um álibi que vocês querem? Pois o agente Mulder tem um. – desafiou nervosa.

- Dana... – Mulder ia protestar.

Jeffrey observava extasiado a maneira como ela defendia o parceiro. A cada instante se acentuando mais a certeza de que por ele tudo era capaz de fazer.

- Estive com ele a noite passada. Desde as nove da noite até as seis da manhã.

Skinner corou com a revelação. Os outros homens se entreolharam e Mulder empalideceu.

- Se está fazendo isso para proteger o seu parceiro, agente Scully... Está perdendo o seu tempo. – Jeffrey caçoou cruzando os braços.

- Senhor, eu sei o que digo. – insistiu determinada.

- Não é verdade. Eu estive sozinho... – Mulder protestou igualmente surpreso. – Obrigado pelo esforço agente Scully. Eles já entenderam seu jogo.

Ela se levantou atônita. – Senhor...

- Todos dispensados até segunda ordem. Agente Mulder, por favor. – ele fez um gesto convidando-o a sair com dois dos outros agentes. – Scully, tente ficar fora disso. Volte aos seus afazeres e procure ser obediente desta vez, sim?

Ela viu Mulder passar e olha-la com um ar de desculpa. Por que ele fazia aquilo? Por que se deixar incriminar se ambos sabiam a verdade? Por que todas as vezes em que estavam tão perto tudo parecia se tornar ainda mais distante?

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Skinner tocou de leve no braço dela comovido com sua expressão – Vamos chegar ao fundo da verdade.

**Arlington, apartamento de Mulder.**

**07:16 pm.**

Havia uma viatura da polícia rondando a rua do apartamento de Mulder, mas nem mesmo isso impediu Scully de ser eficiente. Contrariando de uma vez por todas sua ética profissional e o seu censo de obediência, ela fez exatamente o que mais ninguém esperava. Simplesmente ignorou as advertências de Skinner e deixou o trabalho para investigar por conta própria.

De posse de uma cópia da chave, uma vez que freqüentava o lugar mais assiduamente nos últimos meses, ela não acendeu a luz. Foi direto para o computador receber os e-mails enviados por Byers de tarde.

Os Pistoleiros investigavam a origem do cometa, sua reação sobre a terra e um possível distúrbio natural de tempo-espaço. A hora exata de sua passagem foi às duas e cinco. Scully lembrou de que estava dormindo com Mulder. Ele sonhava com alguma coisa e ao despertar, quisera sair em plena madrugada até uma confeitaria da esquina que abria vinte e quatro horas.

Precisava saber dele o que vira, com quem falara além do balconista da loja de doces. Se sentira algum mal súbito ou se fora invadido por qualquer sensação que explicasse o fenômeno estranho.

Scully sustentava a teoria de que pudesse haver um impostor atuando para atingi-lo. Mas descartou a possibilidade depois dos exames de digitais e de DNA.

Restava pouco tempo agora. Se não tirasse conclusões eficientes sobre o caso, Mulder poderia ser atingido seriamente. Não só ele, mas a relação de ambos sofreria imenso choque.

Por volta das duas da manhã, alguém mexeu na maçaneta. Scully dormia encolhida no centro da cama de Mulder. Mas seu sono era leve o suficiente para notar o barulho e se esgueirar para fora da cama descalça, buscando uma sombra para se proteger com a arma em punho.

Ficou atrás da soleira esperando ver quem era. Poderia ser um dos policiais que certamente vigiava o apartamento e a vira entrar. Mas os passos, o movimento do corpo, o jeito de se mover descartou essa possibilidade.

- Meu Deus, Mulder!

Ele se voltou para ela na penumbra. Viu a arma apontada em sua direção e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Scully.

- O que faz aqui?

A principio ele não entendeu. Depois sorriu e fez um esboço na sua direção, no que ela ergueu a arma ameaçadora.

- Eu é quem devia fazer esta pergunta. Mas deixe para lá. Já que está aqui, vamos direto ao assunto... – com intimidade foi pegando-a pelo meio e trazendo para junto do corpo sólido. – Oh, eu senti sua falta! Mais um minuto naquele lugar e eu teria enlouquecido!...

- Pare! – ela se sentiu incomodada com alguma coisa nele. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo reagia, ela sentia que não era ele. Com firmeza escapou dos seus braços e o ameaçou de novo – Fique longe de mim!

- Mas Dana...

- Mantenha as mãos onde eu possa ver! – enquanto falava, ela escorregou pela parede até o interruptor e a luz acendeu.

Era ele!... Só podia ser ele. Perfeito como um molde. No paletó daquela manhã, tão sensual e atraente...

- Oh Mulder...! Desculpe!

- Está tudo bem! – ele a pegou suavemente nos braços e a abraçou apoiando o queixo na sua cabeça. – Shiii! Tudo bem!

Scully relaxou os braços ao longo do corpo. Deixou que ele focinhasse seu colo, a orelha e que escorregasse as mãos pela sua cintura estreitando-a.

Ofegante, ela recostou a testa na sua e ofereceu a boca para o beijo. Beijaram-se ofegantes, acesos de paixão. Como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos. A arma caiu no chão inofensiva diante da sensualidade dele. Scully não quis mais resistir e se deixou levar para a cama.

Mas antes que a insensatez lhe tomasse conta, ela deitou em cima do peito dele e perguntou:

- Como saiu de la?

- Me soltaram. Sem nenhuma explicação. Acho que para ver até onde eu iria. Enganam-se se pensam que podem me incriminar.

- Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa, Mulder. Você tem que me contar o que aconteceu naquela noite. Quem viu, como se sentiu.

Ele afagou seu rosto com ternura. Deu um adorável sorriso, depois esmagou sua boca com um beijo efervescente.

- Vamos fazer amor. Só isso! É tudo o que eu quero!

- Temo por você... Pelo dia de amanhã... Pelo nosso futuro!

- Vai ficar tudo bem! Confie em mim, boneca.

Scully engoliu em seco. Mulder chamando-a de boneca? Ele jamais falaria daquele jeito. Uma onda de pânico tomou conta dela quando ele a esmagou de novo debaixo do corpo, prendendo-a com a coxa forte.

- O que foi?

- Vamos fazer diferente. Como da primeira vez. Você se lembra da primeira vez em que a gente fez amor, não lembra?

- Ora... Claro que eu lembro! – retrucou segurando-a firme pelos ombros de encontro aos travesseiros. – A maneira como nos amamos foi inesquecível!

Scully relaxou de novo. Ninguém mais poderia saber da intimidade deles. Estava confusa e amedrontada, não tinha certeza de que aquele era o seu homem. Por isso fingiu relaxar o corpo e deixou-se acariciar.

Quando Mulder já estava convencido de que a envolvera, sentiu um clic quase inaudível e ao abrir os olhos, estava com os pulsos presos no espaldar da cama.

Scully se pôs de joelhos em cima dele e em seguida cobriu a nudez parcial com a ponta do lençol.

- Mas o que está fazendo?

- Mulder e eu nunca fizemos amor na primeira vez. Nós nos provocamos e eu o prendi na cama com minhas algemas antes de fugir. Por isso ficamos uma semana sem nos olhar bem. Foi por vergonha que nos evitamos até entender que aquilo tudo faria parte da nossa relação. Você se esforçou bem, mas não me engana. Agora me diga quem é e o que pretende.

Ele deu um sorriso frio para ela. Fez um pequeno esforço e rompeu as algemas com extrema facilidade.

Scully saiu de costas até acertar correr e pegar a arma. Disparou contra a silhueta que vinha em sua direção e ele simplesmente avançou com os dois buracos de bala no corpo.

Aterrorizada, ela o viu estender o braço e pegar em sua garganta na tentativa de sufoca-la. Fragilmente segurou o seu punho e lutou. Começava a se sentir sufocar quando a porta abriu de sopetão e os policiais que faziam a ronda deram voz de prisão à ele.

Scully não pôde ver muita coisa. Apenas sentiu a lucidez indo embora, e quando se deu conta, o véu da escuridão caiu sobre seus olhos.

- Ela está acordando. – disse uma voz.

- Acho melhor a gente sair e esperar lá fora.

- Eu vou ficar. Ela não parece bem. Pode precisar de ajuda.

Scully ouvia as vozes e as identificava. Com esforço conseguiu abrir os olhos. Estava deitada desajeitadamente dentro de uma Van com três pares de olhos voltados em sua direção.

Pela ordem das falas ela identificou Frohike, Byers e Langly olhando para seu rosto pálido.

- O que aconteceu?... Mulder!

- Shii! Fique assim. Está segura agora. – Langly assegurou estendendo a mão para segura-la. Mais lúcida, Scully sentiu uma dor incômoda na garganta, mas obedeceu a ordem.

- O que vocês fazem aqui?

- Acho que salvamos sua vida. – foi Byers quem explicou. – Se não fosse isso, aquele falso Mulder a teria matado.

- Não eram os policiais...?

- Imitamos direitinho! – Langly zombou e Frohike lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Ela está confusa. Vamos lhe dar espaço. – Foi Frohike quem decidiu.

Scully fez um impulso no corpo até conseguir sentar. Percebeu-se apenas de camisa, quase nua, e isso a deixou ainda mais embaraçada.

Felizmente havia uma muda de roupa no banco de trás perto dela. Os Pistoleiros saíram para que Scully pudesse de vestir. Só se voltaram quando a porta abriu.

- Você e sua incompetência, Langly!... – Frohike resmungou ao ver que a roupa não era exatamente do tamanho de Scully.

- Diga isso para a moça da loja que sabia tudo sobre moda!

- Você devia arranjar uma namorada... – Byers sussurrou como que zombando.

- Er... Rapazes... Podem me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Já se sente bem? – sempre preocupado Frohike estendeu a mão e a ajudou. – Tememos que ele tivesse feito um mal pior a você.

- Pior do que quase ir pra cama com um cara parecido com Mulder, só mesmo a idéia de que existem dois deles!

- Langly, quer calar a maldita boca? – Byers ficou do lado de Scully e a ajudou a se manter de pé. – Langly rastreou os e-mails que você acessou. Assim, soubemos que estava dentro do apartamento de Mulder.

- Ficamos com medo de entrar e falar com você, por isso esperamos uma melhor hora.

- E a melhor hora foi exatamente quando aquela coisa a estava atacando. – completou Frohike.

- Sabiam que não era Mulder? – ela vagou os olhos pelos rostos deles ainda embaraçada.

- De longe! – exclamou Langly fazendo um ar de idiota.

- Na verdade nos confundimos também. – Byers amenizou lançando um olhar severo para o loiro. – Existe uma grande semelhança entre eles. Não é à toa que o FBI prendeu Mulder pelo assassinato.

- Mas ele está bem?

- Sim, ele está bem. – era Frohike de novo – E deve estar dormindo como um bebê no prédio do Bureou. Quem estava correndo risco mesmo era você, Scully. Descobrimos que o falso Mulder foi atingido por uma reação em cadeia pela passagem do cometa na última madrugada passada. Há um homem desaparecido. Ele se chama Barry Ross, é o balconista da confeitaria onde Mulder esteve na última vez. O dono de lá não deu queixas à polícia porque Barry vive faltando por bobagens. Ele diz que o rapaz vai voltar.

- Do que suspeitam?

Frohike indicou o banco da Van. Langly foi para o volante e Byers se debruçou sobre o banco da frente.

- Não podemos ficar parados. Vamos circular um pouco.

Scully concordou. Ainda estava muito escuro. A Van deixou o beco e ganhou a rua pouco movimentada.

- Mulder nos contou que na noite passada teve um sonho estranho. – Frohike quebrou o silêncio – Ele sonhou que Barry lhe servia um café enquanto conversavam no balcão da loja de doces. Era como se estivesse precedendo o que estava para acontecer. Por isso ele acordou com desejo de sair. Algo o impelia até a confeitaria. Ao chegar làfez o pedido e não prestou atenção na tv ligada que divulgava a passagem do cometa. Trocou breves palavras com Barry enquanto saía.

- Aí vem a melhor parte. – Byers não conteve a euforia e Scully olhou rapidamente para ele.

- Mulder pensou ter visto uma estrela cadente. O céu estava limpo e escuro. Ele nos contou que fez um pedido, depois caminhou de volta para o apartamento invadido por uma sensação de que algo estava lhe faltando.

- É... ao que parece alguém mais desejou coisas além dele. – refletiu Byers interrompendo de novo.

- Barry Ross não é um dos caras mais bonitos. As meninas do Johnny vivem caçoando dele porque além de feio, ele é um cara sem sorte. Algumas vezes confessou para o dono da confeitaria que admirava Mulder. Que se pudesse ser como ele, ter a garota que ele tinha e se dar bem na vida, seria um homem muito feliz.

Scully engoliu em seco muito surpresa. Não se imaginava sendo desejada secretamente por homem algum. Menos ainda sendo motivos de fantasias alheias. Na verdade, não imaginava que alguém pudesse prestar atenção nas suas visitas íntimas ao apartamento de Mulder nos domingos.

- Temos que encontra-lo. – ela murmurou com a expressão de pânico – Este homem está completamente descontrolado. Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele! Tem uma força estranha, age como um estranho... É como se...

- Como se ele tivesse libertado o lado mau de Mulder. – Langly completou estacionando diante do prédio onde Scully morava.

- É mais que isso! Mulder jamais assassinaria alguém. Acho que ele próprio é o mal, a inveja e tudo de ruim junto!...

- Por que não descansa um pouco? – Frohike sugeriu em tom amigo. – Já passam das cinco. Logo vai amanhecer. Temos a teoria de que Barry não aparecerá mais até a próxima madrugada.

- É assim que funciona? – ela olhou para o Trio com seu jeito bravo de sempre. – Então estarei por perto quando ele aparecer de novo!

**Prédio do FBI.**

**06:20 am.**

Foi preciso um pouco de insistência e até cara feia por parte de Scully até que o guarda permitisse sua entrada na sala onde Mulder estava detido.

Ele podia ouvir sua voz rouca e cansada ameaçando o subordinado. Sorriu como se tivesse passado uma eternidade ali dentro sem vê-la, sem se comunicar. Mas assim que a porta abriu, ele se levantou do sofá e a foi abraçar sem a menor cerimônia.

Scully se pendurou no seu pescoço faminta do seu beijo. Não quis pensar se estavam ou não sendo vigiados, apenas moldou o corpo no dele e se entregou com saudade.

- Você está bem? – ele a afastou um pouco a fim de recuperar o fôlego.

- Agora sim... Senti sua falta!

- Quase enlouqueci!

Arfantes, beijaram-se de novo. Mulder se segurava para não leva-la até o sofá e fazer amor com ela ali. Seu cabelo estava em desalinho, a gravata no braço de uma cadeira junto ao paletó. O rosto dele começava a ficar barbudo, mas Scully nem se importou. Ficou abraçada com ele um longo instante, certa de que aquele era o seu homem. Sabia que jamais poderia duvidar dele. Quando Mulder a tocava alguma coisa acontecia. Reconheceria o contato, o cheiro, o calor dele de olhos fechados. Não havia sensação igual.

- Descobriu alguma coisa?

A muito custo deram-se as mãos e foram para o sofá onde se sentaram lado a lado.

- O Trio me contou muitas coisas interessantes. Mulder, por que não me disse que havia tido contato com Barry Ross? Sabia que ele está desaparecido?

- Não, eu não sabia. Também não contei porque achei que fosse algo irrelevante.

- Irrelevante? Estamos falando da sua liberdade! Ainda não o perdoei pelo que fez. Você simplesmente não me deixou ajudar.

Levando-lhe a mão aos lábios ele replicou:

- Estava protegendo você.

- Do quê?

- De tudo.

- Oh Mulder...!

Outra vez se abraçaram. Ele sentiu como estava fresca e perfumada. Sentiu vontade de acariciar suas pernas, mas se limitou a beijar seu ouvido.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu naquela noite, Mulder. – Scully voltou a falar com dificuldade. Estava emocionada, louca de desejo por ele e ao mesmo tempo mantendo um controle fora do comum. – Frohike acredita que Barry Ross de alguma forma assumiu um pouco de você e está usando isso para se vingar daqueles que o desprezaram.

- Contou para mais alguém?

- Claro que não.

- Então mantenha o que sabe em sigilo. Se é que eles não estão nos vigiando agora. À princípio não dá para saber se há câmeras. Mesmo assim, faça o que tiver de fazer sozinha, sem que Spender descubra. Ele pode estragar tudo.

- Já tenho a ajuda de que preciso. – garantiu suspirando lânguida.

- Também não quero que seja repreendida de novo por Skinner. Por isso tome cuidado.

- Pelo menos sei que você está protegido aqui.

- Se ele tivesse feito outra vítima ontem, hoje eu estaria livre. – refletiu demonstrando toda sua contrariedade.

Scully mordeu o lábio e confessou:

- Se tivesse tido outra vítima, Mulder... Eu não estaria falando com você.

Então ele a olhou severamente.

- Esteve com ele?

- Er... Sim...!

Mulder se ergueu muito tenso. Contraiu os músculos e forçou a porta.

- Tenho que pegar esse sujeito e...

- Mulder, não faz isso...!

As mãos suaves dela seguraram fragilmente seu braço e ele se deteve como se aquele toque fosse capaz de domílo.

- Desculpe!...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Acalme-se. Estou nisso com você, certo? – ela falava segurando-lhe as mãos parecendo tão minúscula diante dele e ao mesmo tempo tão forte.

- Você sempre me apoiando, Scully. Como pode ser tão fiel? Como pode confiar em mim? Como pôde me agüentar esses anos todos?

- Preciso dizer? – redargüiu com toda emoção estampada no rosto bonito.

- Dana...! – ele se inclinou e a abraçou com força.

- Eu te amo! É isso que me impele adiante. Estarei sempre com você em tudo. Para onde for eu irei junto. Caminhando sempre depois de você!

Ele estremeceu fraco como um menino nos braços dela. Quando a porta abriu e o guarda se inclinou para dentro, Scully se afastou fungando.

- Seu tempo acabou, agente Scully.

Mulder ergueu seu queixo e com o polegar acariciou seus lábios.

- Faça o que deve ser feito. Vou estar exatamente aqui quando você voltar.

**Subúrbio de Arlington.**

**02:13 am.**

Tânia Edwards era nova na profissão. Johnny havia colocado a garota no ponto de Melanie. Uma bela loira com um corpo escultural.

Os rumores sobre a morte de Mel deixara as moças com medo de trabalhar, mas Johnny as ameaçava firmemente. De um jeito ou de outro elas corriam perigo.

Um velho Dodge azul parou no sinal vermelho. O homem dentro dele se inclinou e fez um sinal discreto para ela. Usava um boné dos Yankees azul e um jeans surrado.

- Precisa de companhia?

- Vamos. – convidou abrindo a porta enferrujada do carro para ela.

Quando o sinal abriu, era Scully quem estava atenta. Seguiu o Dodge por algumas quadras até o parque da cidade. Sob árvores frondosas ele estacionou, desligou o motor e apagou os faróis.

Muito mais atrás, Scully deixou o carro e procurou chegar junto com a arma em punho. Ficou à espreita durante os próximos minutos nos quais o falso Mulder trocou afagos e carícias íntimas com a prostituta.

De onde estava Scully não podia ver muita coisa, por isso se aproximou mais até ouvir os sussurros deles, o roçar de roupas e finalmente o protesto:

- Oh, mas o que está fazendo?

Alerta, ela empertigou o corpo, firmou o punho e apontou a arma para a cabeça do homem.

- FBI, você está preso!

Barry segurava no pescoço de Tânia com os dedos crispados como garras. Olhou na sua direção com um ar odioso de quem fora descoberto antes de concluir o intuito de matar.

- Ponha as mãos onde eu possa ver e saia do carro agora!

Scully deu alguns passos atrás. Tânia soluçava assustada. Encolheu-se com medo quando Barry passou por cima dela até sair do carro. Sua semelhança com Mulder era terrível. Tanto que Scully chegou a titubear e suas mãos tremeram.

- Fique de costas e ponha as mãos na cabeça. Obedeça!...

De alguma forma Barry sentiu que ela vacilava. Seu olhar se transformou tanto que Scully sentiu-se culpada por estar prendendo ele. Por um instante esqueceu que não era Mulder. As algemas não podiam detê-lo. Teria que usar outro artifício para mantê-lo bem preso, só não sabia como.

- De costas! Mãos na cabeça! – repetiu mais firme. Chegou a tocar no pulso dele para algemílo, mas Barry reagiu de impulso lhe dando um safanão e correu pelo mato adentro. - Oh, mas que droga!

Tentando ser ágil, ela saltou por cima do capô do carro e correu atrás dele na escuridão, sem saber bem para que lado ir, movida pelo instinto e pelo som dos passos dele que corria como uma gazela.

Em um dado trecho Scully se confundiu. Parou arfante, olhou à frente sem enxergar bem na escuridão, depois à volta e finalmente decidiu-se pela esquerda. Neste momento alguma coisa voou por cima do seu corpo derrubando-a sobre um leito de folhas secas. Os olhos dele brilhavam na obscuridade. Uma fumaça saía de sua respiração porque estava frio. Mas Scully entendeu que ele não a queria machucar.

Uma gotícula quente caiu em sua boca. Ela molhou os lábios sentindo o sabor salgado. Eram lágrimas. Barry estava chorando ao liberta-la e abrir os braços implorando:

- Liberte-me disso!... Por favor, liberte-me disso!

Ficaram assim um instante. Ela deitada de costas dentro do mato e ele ajoelhado em cima do seu corpo com os braços abertos implorando.

- Fique parado ou eu atiro!

A exclamação surgiu em meio a uma dezena de pares de lanternas. Barry esboçou uma reação de fugir de novo e Scully gritou:

- Não!...

- Parado! – repetiu o agente Spender firmando o punho.

Barry desviou os olhos para Scully e para sua mão ainda segurando a arma.

- Só você pode me libertar. – sussurrou com emoção nos olhos sofridos – Desejei ter você. Agora sei que apenas ele a possui.

- Fique longe dela! – repetiu Spender. Os homens arrodeavam a clareira e logo fizeram um círculo em torno deles.

O que Barry fez em seguida foi ainda mais impressionante. Ele pegou a mão de Scully e abriu a boca para engolir o cano da arma. Forçou o dedo dela no gatilho ao mesmo tempo em que ela reprimia e lutava para não obedecer.

Os homens assistiam paralisados até que um estampido seco ecoou na madrugada e Scully gritou de dor e de horror ao ser esmagada pelo corpo de Barry. A cabeça dele deitou em cima do seu peito e a sensação de que um pouco de Mulder se esvaía junto com a vida dele a fez soluçar descontrolada.

- Agente Scully!... – Jeffrey fez um gesto para ajudarem com o corpo e a pegou suavemente pelos ombros – Você está bem? Ele a machucou?

Procurando conter os soluços, Scully olhou de lado e balbuciou:

- É este o homem que você procurava... Agente Spender...

Jeffrey observou o agente Mulder ser erguido do chão para dentro de um saco de lona negro e o zíper fechou com um som abafado.

- Não devia estar aqui. Este caso é meu! Não pensou que poderia ter atrapalhado as minhas investigações? – ralhou agora demonstrando todo o seu nervosismo – Que me lembre, o diretor-assistente Skinner dispensou você!

- Não faça esse ar de insultado, agente Spender! Você já tem o que queria. – ainda trêmula, ela se safou das mãos dele, firmou o corpo e começou a andar.

Jeffrey admirou sua coragem. Não duvidava do seu amor por Mulder. Ela se arriscaria sempre para defendê-lo.

- Agente Scully...

- O que!

- Sua arma.

De braço estendido, ele entregou a arma dela. No que Scully estranhou alegando:

- Esqueceu de que vai precisar dela para comprovar como este homem foi morto?

- Ele foi morto por mim. É o que vai constar no relatório. Você nunca esteve aqui, entendeu?

Agora era ele quem passava por ela dando ordens. Tânia Edwards se retardou mais calma. Uma policial a amparava para que pudesse chegar na estrada e mesmo assim ela conseguiu sorrir para Scully e mover os lábios para dizer:

- Obrigada...!

**Prédio do FBI.**

**07:05 am.**

Desta vez a porta abriu sem qualquer ruído. Mulder mastigava as sementes de girassol com os olhos fixos no vazio e se levantou assim que viu Scully passar pelo guarda e se ajoelhar diante dele.

- Mulder!...

Ele a abraçou com força. Enterrou o nariz nos seus cabelos perfumados ao mesmo tempo em que a acariciava na cintura.

- Acabou! – ela exclamou segurando-lhe o rosto barbudo e abatido nas mãos macias – Vim tirar você daqui!

- Dana.

Outra vez se abraçaram. O guarda deixara a porta entreaberta. Já não precisava mais vigiar a sala, mesmo porque o diretor-assistente Skinner assistia tudo do seu discreto monitor em seu gabinete.

- Você me salvou de novo. Obrigado por acreditar em mim!

- Eu jamais suspeitei...

- Eu sei. Por isso concordei em ficar aqui e deixar que você resolvesse tudo sozinha. Também acreditei em você.

O gesto de se inclinar e tomar-lhe a boca cor de rosa em um beijo apaixonado já não era surpresa para Skinner que sabia daquele amor incondicional que um sentia pelo outro.

- Podemos ir para casa agora? – ele perguntou como um menino afogueado.

- Teremos que passar na sala do Skinner primeiro. Acho que querem se desculpar com você.

Ele sorriu concordando. Em sua passagem, pegou o paletó, segurou a mão dela e deixou-se levar para o corredor. Os funcionários que por eles passavam observavam curiosos os dois agentes de mãos dadas. No elevador Scully soltou dele. Ficaram lado a lado. Trocaram um olhar de cúmplice e então ela se moveu entre os corpos dos outros ocupantes até que saiu na porta.

Mulder suspirou olhando para a silhueta impecável dela. O terninho negro era lindo. Caía-lhe como uma luva. Então Mulder percebeu uma meia dúzia de olhos masculinos voltados para ela.

Uma sensação gostosa o invadiu ao saber que Scully lhe pertencia. Que só ele sabia dos seus segredos. Que apenas ele conhecia seu lado dócil e apaixonado. Nenhum outro homem ocupava sua mente ou tinha o direito de ser seu.

Precedendo a chegada deles, Skinner dispensou a secretária, desligou o monitor, fechou a porta do falso bar às suas costas e esperou que eles entrassem. Primeiro Scully, depois Mulder.

- Agente Mulder, venho em nome de todo o Bureou me desculpar com você pelo transtorno que lhe causamos e pelas falsas acusações. – foi logo dizendo quando ainda estavam de pé. – Não quero me demorar e nem ser formal demais. Sei como deve estar exausto, e que merece ir para casa se barbear e dormir um pouco. Agente Scully também está dispensada dos seus serviços por hoje. Sugiro que dirija para o seu parceiro porque ele parece de fato muito abatido. Quero os dois aqui amanhã para retomarem suas atividades nos arquivos x.

Mulder fez um leve assentimento de cabeça. Percebeu que era tudo e se moveu para sair, mas Skinner balbuciou:

- Agente Scully, fique um instante. Quero lhe falar em particular.

Os dois trocaram um olhar. Mulder saiu fechando a porta e esperou no corredor. Imaginou o que Skinner iria falar para ela. Queria poder colar o ouvido na porta e ouvir, mas colocou as mãos nos bolsos e respirou fundo estranhamente aliviado da pressão sofrida nos últimos dias.

A porta abriu. Scully saiu corada e ao mesmo tempo com os lábios arqueados.

- O que ele queria? – Mulder perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.

- Me repreendeu por ter desobedecido ordens diretas dele. Mesmo o agente Spender tendo omitido minha participação na captura de Barry Ross.

- Então, como ele ficou sabendo?

Scully deu de ombros seguindo com ele para o elevador.

- Não sei, Mulder. Talvez ele sonhou com isso enquanto dormia.

**Arlington, apartamento de Mulder.**

**02:22 am.**

Scully abriu os olhos e se deparou com a obscuridade suave. Deslizou a mão pela cama em busca do corpo quente do seu amor e não encontrou. Instintivamente ela afastou a coberta e se sentou atordoada. Seus olhos fixaram no relógio digital.

Ela teve um estremecimento ao constatar as horas, mas sua cabeça imediatamente repeliu o pensamento que a dominou. Assim, Scully pegou a camisola no espaldar da cama e vestiu. Meio nua, despida sob a peça transparente, ela foi até o banheiro. Mulder não parecia estar por ali. Ela não ouvia o barulho característico dele pela casa.

Já no corredor, ela se deteve ao ver um clarão de luz vindo da cozinha. Tudo escuro e aquela luz amarela a fez recuar em busca da arma.

Pé ante pé recostou o corpo ríjido na soleira e se projetou para dentro e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Mulder apenas de toalha na cintura bebendo um litro de leite gelado recostado na porta da geladeira aberta.

- Mulder... O que está fazendo?

Ele limpou rapidamente a boca e se voltou corado.

- Me pegou!...

Scully relaxou os braços fazendo um ar de alívio.

- Pensou que fosse quem? – caçoou se aproximando e estendendo o braço para segura-la.

- Acho que tive um pesadelo. Acordei e não vi você...

- Nada de rosquinhas ou de sair de madrugada. – admitiu tranqüilizando-a – Vou pensar duas vezes antes de deixar você sozinha naquela cama enorme.

Dócil, ela se deixou beijar na orelha e colocou a arma discretamente atrás das costas.

- Ficou com medo de ser ele de novo?

- Por um momento... – ela se calou usando a mão livre para acariciar o seu peito.

- Acho que agora acabou, Scully. Vamos voltar a viver nossas vidas como antes.

- Será mesmo como antes, Mulder?

Ele fez uma graça no seu lábio enquanto a trazia mais para perto. Tão íntimos em plena madrugada, quase despidos, fazendo planos para o futuro.

- Será ainda melhor, vai ver.

Ela aceitou o beijo dele na boca. Mulder escorregou a mão esquerda para seu pulso e tocou a arma. Scully deixou que lhe fosse tirada da mão e colocada em cima da geladeira.

- Não vai precisar disso na cama, vai? – perguntou com um olhar maroto.

- Depende da resposta que vai me dar.

- Resposta? Que resposta?

- Me diga... O que você desejou naquela madrugada quando viu o cometa e pensou ser uma estrela cadente?

Ele coçou a cabeça surpreendido pela pergunta e quis se safar, mas Scully segurou o seu braço insistindo na resposta.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Estou perguntando.

- Eu desejei... Bom, foi um pensamento egoísta. Acho que foi na verdade, mais de um desejo. Desejei que você fosse só minha e que pudéssemos ter uma família juntos. Foi tudo o que me passou pela cabeça naquela hora.

Os olhos azuis de Scully lacrimejaram diante das palavras dele. Tanta coisa para ele desejar, e Mulder só quisera isso? Estar com ela, ter filhos com ela. Ser feliz...

- Bobo, não é? – ele próprio se recriminou.

- Não. – murmurou voltando o rosto em sua direção completamente lânguida. – Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, teria desejado a mesma coisa.

Ele adorou sentir-lhe os bicos rijos dos seios espetando seu peito nu. Era um sinal de que ela já estava pronta para ser sua mais uma vez. O movimento de se inclinar e pega-la no colo foi tão másculo que Scully suspirou de desejo. Não havia nada melhor do que estar com ele e se sentir mulher.

Deixou-se levar assim, com o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. O perfume da pele dele era suave, inebriante. Tinham apenas aquele resto de madrugada para se amar antes de dar seqüência a uma semana cheia de tarefas. Ela sabia que um novo confronto com Jeffrey Spender estava por vir. Que teria de se explicar com Skinner quando ele soubesse a verdade sobre o relatório. O corpo de Barry Ross precisava ser periciado e novas amostras retiradas para comparação. Havia ainda o depoimento de Tânia Edwards e tantas outras evidências a serem apuradas em favor de Mulder. Mas Scully não queria pensar nisso agora. Não enquanto ele media a curva do seu ombro com beijos mornos ou esfregava a mão no meio de suas coxas arrancando-lhe suspiros confusos de êxtase.

A toalha dele cedeu ao inocente puxão que ela deu. Era uma verdadeira tortura para Scully passar por aquilo todas as vezes, mas ela adorava. Acariciou a coxa forte dele, o contorno do traseiro firme e a linha sinuosa de suas costas até o ombro onde mordiscou, invadida pelo cheiro dele, pelo seu calor reconfortante.

Mulder lhe deu um pouco de espaço para poder olhar a extensão da sua barriga magra enquanto a ajudava a despir a camisola transparente. Quis simplesmente beija-la ali e o fez. Ela retesou mais o corpo, depois relaxou à medida que ele descia beijando seu umbigo, a pelve, o monte de Vênus naquela cor que ele amava. Seu mundo era azul e dourado como os olhos e os pêlos dela.

Suaves gotículas de suor já pintavam em cima dos braços dele quando Scully se esticou alcançando-lhe os punhos. Entrelaçaram as mãos e ela ergueu um joelho deixando-se tocar por aquela boca pecaminosa que mais parecia um carrossel de sensações diferentes.

- Mulder...! – balbuciou seu nome em completa insensatez. O que ele lhe provocava era indescritível, mas ela sabia que nenhum outro homem chegara tão longe ou jamais conseguira resultados tão eficazes com tão pouco esforço.

Ela precisou se segurar em alguma coisa ao ser invadida pela língua dele. Afundou as unhas na cama, arrancando filetes do lençol enquanto mexia os quadris na mesma proporção que ele degustava de sua cascata incessante.

Mulder quis exatamente isso. Bebê-la, toca-la tão fundo e voltar depois para ser abraçado e ouvir sua voz estrangulada dizendo que o amava, que não viveria mais sem ele. Que tudo só fazia sentido quando estavam juntos. Que jamais existiria outro homem depois dele e que nenhum outro que aparecera antes significava coisa alguma.

Estavam tão próximos que podiam se tornar um. Moldados no centro da cama macia, empenhados na junção carnal. Nada os faria parar. Não existia tempo, espaço ou mundo lá fora. Apenas uma imensidão de luz quando suas bocas se meteram uma pela outra e os braços trocando abraços permitiram que o sexo fosse além de algo passageiro e sublime.

Por um longo instante ficaram enlaçados se acariciando. Trocando juras de amor como fazem todos os amantes. Ele tinha tanto para lhe dizer. Queria recitar um poema, falar dos seus olhos, confessar suas fantasias e sonhos, mas simplesmente a estreitou saciado no seu corpo que mesmo sendo tão menor do que o dele, era capaz de deixa-lo fora do boncenso.

Scully não quis deixa-lo sair. Preferiu continuar entrelaçada nele com a respiração cada vez mais compassada até o relaxamento total.

- Eu te amo... – ele balbuciou no seu ouvido.

- Só um minuto, Mulder... É tudo de que preciso, ta?

Com ternura ele a olhou na obscura intimidade de sua alcova e se viu murmurando:

- Sossegue, boneca. Vou deixa-la dormir!

Fim.


End file.
